Stranded, Revised
by Deathwish911
Summary: Basic concept as stranded but do a switcharoo…hehe and add a little chaos to the mix…I wrote this over a year ago and didn't finish it till today i hope you all enjoy it RobinRaven


Stranded Revised

Raven walked through the tower and sighed. 'I like him…but…he likes Starfire, and it's easy to see why…' She bumped into the focus of her thoughts and fell down.  
"Sorry Raven…wasn't watching where I was going…" The boy wonder offered his hand and she took it, feeling a slight tingle.  
"Th-thanks…I was lost in thought…" She pulled her hood over her eyes to hide the blush.  
"Are you alright?" He looked at her with concern.  
"I'm fine…" She turned away and headed towards the common room.  
"…Alright…let the others know to meet at the T-Ship, a communications satellite hasn't responded in quite some time." He headed toward the hanger.  
"Will do…" She walked in to the common room and relayed the message.

The station was dark and creepy. Raven walked next to the boy wonder and kept her stoic façade. 'This is just too quiet…' She looked to the boy wonder and found strength.  
"What are you smiling about?" Beast Boy smiled at Raven.  
"Nothing…" She dropped her smile and walked side by side with the boy wonder. Starfire walked on the other side of the boy wonder.  
"So, whadda' you think what happened here?" Cyborg looked around at the wires and broken pieces of metal.  
"This does not look good…" Starfire looked around. When they came to the control room Cyborg got to work fixing the damage.  
"There we go, purring like a kitten…" The tin-man affectionately patted the consol. That's when they got their eardrums blasted and thrown to the consol's.  
"Looks like we found out who did it…" The green animorph pointed up as soon as he could hear again.  
"More like what…" Raven readied her aura and threw some debris at the thing that attacked them. The boy wonder jumped from a railing to a chain and launched some small explosives into its mouth. It screamed and launched itself at the boy wonder but was blocked by a black force-field. Starfire kicked it in its head, but it quickly recovered and punched her through a bulkhead. When it had cornered the birds, Robin jumped off the ledge holding onto Raven.  
"What are you doing!" She looked into his eyes with pure panic.  
"Teleport us! I trust you!" Raven teleported them back to the catwalk. The boy wonder didn't let go.  
"What are you doing to friend Raven?" Starfire looked at the boy wonder with a cocked eyebrow.  
"N-nothing…" He blushed as he let go of the dark bird. 'he likes you…' Intelligence looked at Raven.  
"Are you gonna stay here with your girlfriend or what?" The green jester joked. The boy wonder blushed and the dark bird looked away.  
"…Lets get out of here…" Raven hid her blush with her hood.  
"Well…he didn't deny it…" Cyborg looked shocked.  
"What do you mean he didn't deny it?" Star looked over at the birds worriedly.  
"Well…I think he likes her…" The green animorph was silenced by a metal hand.  
"I think he meant to say as a friend…right?" The Tin-man hinted at the green animorph. The catwalk exploded upward and a very angry thing screamed, throwing everybody towards the T-ship.  
"Everybody in!" The boy wonder yelled and his team complied. When they were safely away the thing grabbed on to their ship and tore out the communications relay and tore out a few other pieces that caused the ship to separate. The boy wonder kicked off the cockpit glass and opened his comm. unit.  
"Anyone there?" He repeated and received nothing. He walked a ways till he found another pod with Raven inside, unconscious. He checked her vitals as she slowly woke up.  
"Wh-where am I?" She looked at him from her prone position.  
"Don't exactly know…can you stand?" He helped her to a sitting position.  
"I think I can…" She stood with no trouble and looked at him.  
"We need to find the others…" He said as the thing from the station screamed at them, throwing them a few feet away. He launched himself at it and was thrown back, the dark bird caught him and teleported away.

Beast Boy walked till he found another pod, he found it open and Starfire sitting next to it.  
"Glad to see ya'…" He grinned and then noticed her down expression.  
"Glad to see you too…" She looked at him.  
"Umm…I think we need to find the others…" The green animorph sat next to her.  
"Where shall we begin?" The alien princess looked at him.  
"This has always worked for me…eeny, meany, miny, moe." And he started walking in the last direction his finger pointed. She got up and followed.

The boy wonder woke a set of violet eyes looking down at him. 'So beautiful…'  
"Are you alright?" She looked into his eyes. He then realized he didn't have his mask on.  
"Wh-where's my mask?" He asked, his voice slightly cracking.  
"It was lost when that thing attacked…why cover your eyes?" She bent down and cleared his hair from his face.  
"To hide my identity…but I guess you know everything…" He cupped her face and brought it closer.  
"And you know everything about me…" She let him bring her head closer to his. The thing came through a cave wall and barreled down at them. She teleported herself and the boy wonder to the other side of it. The boy wonder launched into a leap kick, knocking the thing back a few feet. The dark bird picked up a few rocks and boulders and threw them into the mouth of the thing. The thing spat out the rocks, a big one hitting and breaking the boy wonders arm. Ravens eyes split in to four and glowed red.  
"You like to break things? Then break this!" She engulfed and crushed it, leaving a crumpled mess on the cave floor. The boy wonder looked in shock and awe.  
"I didn't know…that you could get that angry…" The look of shock not leaving his face.  
"Let me heal your arm…" She gently took his arm and a blue glow brought it back to normal, but she didn't let go of it.  
"…Feels great…" He looked into her eyes with no fear. She traced her hands up his arm and to his face. He brought her closer and their lips met, carrying a spark of electricity.  
"Umm…" Raven looked into his eyes with fear as he hugged her closer.  
"We'll let the others know…" He let her head rest on his chest.  
"What about Starfire?" She asked.  
"I'll admit, she's good to look at…but you've captured my heart…as well as my soul…" He interlaced his fingers with hers and she sighed happily. 'He…loves me…even knowing what I have to do…he loves me…'

A completed cyborg came upon the new couple and shook his head. 'Stars not going to take this well…' He shook them awake.  
"Well…don't be getting' too close now…the towers not equipped to handle children." The tin-man smirked as the birds blushed.  
"Have you found the others yet?" The boy wonder looked at the tin-man.  
"Nah…I heard a noise in here and I had to check it out…ya' all ok?" Cyborg looked at the messy remains of the thing.  
"Rae took care of it…after it had broke my arm…" Robin hinted to close the subject and the tin-man got the hint.  
"Arm looks ok to me…now I have a warning for you Rob…don't brake her heart…or I'll break you." The tin-man went from good-natured to serious and back again.  
"I don't think she'll let me…" The boy wonder got up and helped up his girlfriend. Their hands never left each other.  
Starfire and Beast Boy looked tired.

Starfire and Beast Boy looked tired.  
"We haven't found anyone else, did we pass that rock a while back?" The alien princess looked confused. Beast Boy looked around till he spotted a wreck of a T-Ship heading their way. He turned into a green elephant to get their attention.  
"That's a weird sight…" Cyborg said as he landed the T-ship. The T-ship only had tree of its compartments and Cyborg was the only one piloting, the birds already in one compartment.  
"Well, here goes noth'en…Star! BB! You share that one!" The tin-man looked worried as he pointed to the empty compartment. The ride home was going to be eventful.

End


End file.
